Random Shipping Drabbles
by Theultimatenerd43
Summary: Random Drabbles of my OTPs such as: Edwin, Kain x Sheska, Lust x Gluttony, Trishinheim, Selcicia, Royai, Almei, and Lingfan. This is my first time writing anything "romantic" per say, so it might not be as good as some of my other work.
1. Kain x Sheska

**Okay, this might be terrible, because this is my first time writing anything romantic. I love to read stuff like this, but this is my first time writing it.**

**Note: I do not own FMA or it's characters of whom I am shipping. **

* * *

"Now, really, Fuery," sighed Havoc, "You need to get a girlfriend." Fuery blushed.

"Who would I date?! I don't like anyone!" Protested Fuery. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Mustang facepalmed.

"What about that bookworm that you have a major crush on?" Suggested Breda.

"Sh-Sheska?!" Defended Fuery, "I don't like her! N-Not like that!"

"Fuery," spoke Mustang in a monotone voice, "If you don't ask her out, you're fired."

* * *

"Sheska!" Fuery yelled across the room, waving at the girl to get her attention. Sheska looked up from the huge piles of paperwork she was carrying across the hallway.

"S-Sergeant!" Sheska yelped, attempting to salute, but all she ended up doing was dropping all of her paperwork. Sheska gasped and dropped down onto her knees to pick it all up. "I-I'm sorry!" She gasped. Fuery bent down to help her pick up all of her paperwork. When he was done, he handed a neat pile of papers.

"Here you go." Sheska nodded, took the papers, and raced off. Fuery stared after her, before he jolted to life.

"Sheska! Wait!" Sheska stopped abruptly, turned around, and asked, "Yes, Sergeant?"

"Will you," Fuery gulped, "Join me in… dinner tonight…?" Sheska scratched her head.

"W-What?" She asked, making sure she had heard right.

"Will you join me in dinner tonight?" Fuery replied, his voice clearer now.

"S-Sure…" Sheska replied.

* * *

Fuery had taken Sheska to a restaurant near his house. It was a brick building with a sign in the window that said "open" in green lettering. There wasn't any name anywhere on the building, though. **(1)**

"Let's go then," Fuery muttered. Once they entered, they could smell cupcake perfume. A waitress led them to their seats and gave them menus. Sheska opened her menu and dropped her jaw. This was so expensive…. How did Fuery plan to pay for this?! Fuery, noticing Sheska's disgruntled look, said, "Don't worry, you can get anything. Just don't look at the price."

"T-Thank you, Sergeant!" Sheska stammered.

"Kain," Fuery said, "You can call me Kain."

Outside, in the bushes, Mustang, Breda, Falman, and Havoc were hiding, pressing binoculars to their noses, and listening on the radio they had stolen from Fuery to see what was going on inside, as they had planted microphones everywhere.

"What's going on?" Mustang hissed to Havoc, who was holding the radio.

"He just told her to call him Kain!" Havoc snickered. All of the men high-fived, before Hawkeye jumped into the bushes.

"Calm down, men," demanded Hawkeye when they freaked out, desperately explaining that they _weren't _spying of Fuery, "How's the date going? Has she called him Kain yet?"

"He just asked her to," Falman replied.

"Knew it," muttered Hawkeye.

* * *

**(1): Yes, readers of my fanfic, "Mother", you guessed it! THEY ARE IN THE UN-NAMED RESTAURANT! I can't think of any other restaurant...**

**Tell me if I should bring up KainxSheska in later chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Lust x Gluttony

**New chapter! Yay! For those of you who have been reading "Mother", my hand has healed enough for me to type by now. Yay! Also, sorry if this chapter is OOC. Gluttony x Lust is hard to write, at least for me.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters of whom I am shipping.**

* * *

"Gluttony, no," sighed Lust, for the fifth time that day, "I told you not to eat that." Gluttony, looking up from his snack asked, "Why, Lust?"

"Because you'll get sick," answered Lust, kicking away the cat carcass, "You've already eaten too much today." Gluttony shook his head defiantly.

"Won't get sick," he protested, before turning green and clutching a hand to his stomach to prevent himself from puking.

"Do you see what I mean?" Lust sighed, reaching a hand out to him. Gluttony took her hand and stood up. "We should go back to Father, anyways. I have to report to him about the Fullmetal Alchemist's whereabouts." Lust turned around and walked off, and Gluttony followed. Lust and Gluttony walked to the train station, only to hear whistling and comments like, "Hey, toots, what are you doing with that fatzo?"

"Lust," Gluttony said as they sat on the train, hurt, "Why are they saying I shouldn't be with you?" Lust looked at him and stated simply, "They think I'm hot and you're fat. But pay no mind to them, Gluttony. They're only humans."

"But why do they think that?" Gluttony asked.

"Because you have a jiggly belly!" Lust laughed, shaking his stomach, making the fat on Gluttony's stomach ripple. Gluttony didn't laugh.

"Is that… bad?" Gluttony muttered.

"To humans it is, but what do they know?" Lust said nonchalantly, waving a clawed hand in the air to imply that it doesn't matter.

"They know how to make…. Food…." Gluttony trailed off. Lust sighed. She knew he wouldn't let it go.

"Look, Gluttony," Lust started, "Don't listen to them. They're humans; they can't decide anything about us. They've categorized what they think of humans, and since we're acting like humans, they think we have, too." Gluttony nodded.

"But Lust-" Gluttony started, but was cut off by Lust's hug.

"Gluttony."

"Yes, Lust?"

"Don't let humans make you feel bad."

"Yes, Lust."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Trishenheim (Trisha x Hohenheim)

**New chapter! YAYS! I'm updating my fanfics after so long of being inactive! Thank you for being patient! And, for people who are questioning the title of this story, I CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE OTP DEAL WITH IT TTOTT Although, if I had to choose one, it would probably be Edwin. So next up on the fluffy drabbles is a more common ship: TRISHENHEIM YAAY!**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

It would have been the perfect wedding, but it wasn't. Trisha would have been laughing and crying from pure joy, but she wasn't. Van would have been committed to the wedding vows, but he wasn't. It would have been the perfect wedding if it wasn't a dream.

Trisha woke with a start. Sighing, she subconsciously pressed a clammy hand to her greatly enlarged stomach. It was her fault. It was her fault she had gotten pregnant before marriage and it was her fault her family had disowned her for it. And Van... she had dragged Van into this mess with her. If only she _had_ married him, or never lost her virginity in the first place. But no, she was a stupid child. Trisha clutched her stomach, leaned over, and tried to prevent the tears from rolling down her face, which was a failed attempt. As she shook with sobs, little hiccups frequently escaped her lips.

_Van. Your girlfriend is cryin_g, one of the Xerxian souls inside him informed him. This woke up Van instantly. He groggily sat up and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders.

"What's the matter, Trisha?"

"I-It's all my fault," Trisha sobbed.

"What is, Trisha? You haven't done anything."

"Yes I have!" Trisha cried. "I dragged you into this! If only I hadn't suggested we have sex, if only I hadn't turned down your proposal. It's my fault!"

"Trisha," Van said, "You aren't the only one to blame. I agreed to it, knowing the risk. I've ruined your life, along with our sons." Trisha turned to Van.

"You haven't ruined anyone's life, Van," Trisha explained. "Only your own. You're doing this to yourself. Stop calling yourself a monster."

"Yes, I have," Van protested. "What if our child is a monster like me? What if-"

"Van," interrupted Trisha, "Nothing is wrong with our child. And," Trisha kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing is wrong with you." Van embraced her in a hug and kissed Trisha's forehead.

"I love you, Trisha."

"I love you, too, Van."

* * *

**Excuse me, I'm going to go over here and die of fluffiness. Also, this story is kind of a side activity while I'm working on my fanfic _Mother,_ so this won't be updated often. I'm sorry, guys. :( **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Selicia (Selim x Elicia)

**Now for one of my favorite ships, but one of the most unheard of, SELICIA! Selicia, for those of you who don't know, is SelimXElicia. And this chapter is also rather angsty and fluffy at the same time, and, of course, Christmas themed! Also, this was typed up on my phone last night at 3am, so there might be typos. **

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Another note: You can request ships for me to write drabbles on if you please.**

* * *

Elicia giggled. Selim Bradley, her boyfriend, who had been her crush for so many years, was spending Christmas with her and her mother. She had protested many times, of course, that it was nothing compared to his Christmases, where there were piles of presents and tables full of food. And as always, he still wanted to come, aside from the fact that Elicia was poor and Selim was quite rich. They were walking home on Christmas Eve from Central Academy, the college that they both attended, on the last day of the semester. They talked about what a relief it was for finals to be over, and what they had gotten for other friends. Eventually, they reached the tiny apartment, where Mrs. Hughes was waiting with a warm smile and apple pie. Except she wasn't. She was sprawled on the living room floor, cold and unmoving, her unblinking etes staring ahead.

"MOTHER!" Elicia cried, running forward. She felt her pulse. She was dead. She turned to Selim, teary-eyed. "What do we do?" Elicia whispered. Selim kneeled in front of her and held her hand.

"She's dead, Elice," Selim said in a soft and quiet tone. "There's nothing we can do." After her body had been taken and an autopsy was done, a doctor appeared before the two the next morning. They had stayed at the hospital waiting room all night. Elicia had fallen alseep in Selim's arms.

"Excuse me?" The doctor had said, waking them both up. After the couple had awoken, he explained that she had died of a tumor. Elicia buried her face in Selim's arms and cried.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why did my mother leave me alone?" The doctor then left the room, leaving them the only two people left. Selim stroked her hair.

"I'll still be here for you," Selim promised. "Always. I'll never leave you."

Three years later, Elicia and Selim got married. Elicia sat in her living room, holding her pregnant stomach with her right hand and a photograph in the other

"Merry Christmas, Elice!" Selim exclaimed, striding into the room holding presents. He looked at her and saw her staring at something. "What's that?" He asked, walking forward a step before he saw a black haired man and a brownish-yellow haired woman in the image. He smiled.

"Soon, dear," Selim whispered. "We will be as happy as they are.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Have a Merry Christmas, OR PRIDE'S SHADOWS WILL EAT YOUR BABIES. -scary face- Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!**


	5. Edwin (Ed x Winry)

**Okay, people. THIS is my OTP. This is where s**t gets serious. Now... It's time for... OMG LOL FREAKING EDWIN OTP5EVA IT'S SO CANON EDWIN YUS (Excuse my fangirling) This chapter doesn't have as much plot as some of the other chapters, but who cares? It's freaking Edwin. I tried to quickly finish this because FMA FANFIC ARCHIVE HASN'T BEEN UPDATED SINCE YESTERDAY I'M FREAKING SICK AND PUKING AND BORED WHAT THE CHEETOS PEOPLE UPDATE YOUR STORIES! DX **

**Note: I do not own FMA**

* * *

Winry shivered and wrapped the wool blanket tighter around her body. Christmas Eve in Resembool was usually quite warm, but for some reason, this was different. Snow piled at two feet outside while Edward chopped wood for the fire in the snow. Winry wondered how her fiancé could deal with the cold.

She turned her head at the slam of a door behind her. Ed walked in carrying a pile of wood in his arms. He walked over to the fireplace and set the wood in it, then made the fire. Once the fire was burning, he walked over to Winry and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you cold?" He teased.

"B-bastard," Winry chattered. "H-how the hell are you n-not f-f-freezing?" Ed laughed.

"Well, I travel a lot and I'm used to cold more than you. You, however, stay in warm places like Resembool and Rush Valley," Ed explained. Winry glared at him.

"That was metaphorical," she huffed. Ed laughed again.

"There's no such thing as metaphorical in the Elric household," Ed laughed. "There's an answer to everything!" Winry again stuck her tongue out at him.

"You always relate everything to alchemy, don't you?"

"You do remember how I proposed to you, don't you?" Ed replied. "That's your answer right there."

"Speaking of," Winry piped up excitedly, "Mei and Paninya are taking me shopping for a wedding dress tomorrow!" Ed kissed her.

"Then I'd better not walk into a dress store, shouldn't I?" Winry laughed.

"It was just a reminder," Winry replied cheerfully. After a few minutes of silence, Ed grabbed her hand

"Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait for our wedding," Ed muttered.

"Neither can I," replied Winry sleepily before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**OTP5EVA FREAKING YES EDWIN LIKE ASADFFBREGBNHRSGKSGHGTRURER (Excuse my fangirling). What ship should I do next? You can request ships, yes, as long as it's not yaoi or yuri. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
